pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Community Day
Community Day is a monthly worldwide event in Pokémon GO dedicated to celebrate players in the Pokémon GO community.Introducing Pokémon GO Community Day!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-01-13. Features Pokémon GO Community Day is an opportunity for Trainers around the world to meet up at their local parks to make new friends and experience what it means to be a part of this special community. Once a month, Niantic hosts a Pokémon GO Community Day event starring a special Pokémon, which appears frequently around the world for just a few hours. When caught or evolved during the event, this special Pokémon will know an exclusive move. Other bonuses are in effect during the event, such as increased XP, Stardust, shiny rate and Lure Modules activated during the event last for three hours. List of Community Days Footnotes: # The featured attack is exclusive to the featured Pokémon's final evolution within its family. In order to obtain the featured Attack, the Pokémon must be evolved fully within the duration of the event. Trainers cannot use TMs to obtain the attack. # By completing Research tasks obtained during the event, there was an encounter of a Squirtle wearing sunglasses as reward. PokemonGoApp. Attention, Trainers: if you complete Field Research tasks during Community Day, you may have a chance to encounter Squirtle sporting sunglasses.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-07-03. # The featured attack was available for all members in its evolution family until 1:00pm PDT on Monday August 13, 2018.PokemonGoApp. (2018, August 8). Our special Community Day weekend has one more surprise for you! You can evolve your Eevee until 1 P.M. PDT on Monday, August 13, and its Evolution will know the exclusive move Last Resort!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-08-10. Event hours Since March 2019 Community Day, its time is based on local 3:00 P.M. to 6:00 P.M. time, with an extra hour to evolve.NianticHelp. New for March Community Day. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-02-22. Previously, as the Community Day didn't occur at the same time globally, but during the afternoon in the respective time zones. Shop special offer Starting with February 2018 Community Day there were several purchasable item bundle boxes from the shop for the time of each Community Day, except July 2018 and February 2019. Since March 2018 Community Day they've been officially called "Community Day Box" and since May 2018 Community Day these boxes started to use separate graphic asset that would distinguish them from other special offer boxes in the shop. Gallery Community Day 2018 January.jpg | January 2018 Community Day Community Day 2018 February.jpg | February 2018 Community Day Community Day 2018 March.jpg | March 2018 Community Day Community Day April 2018.jpg | April 2018 Community Day April Fools Day 2018 Mareep.png | April 2018 Community Day banner during April Fools' Day event Community Day May 2018.jpg | May 2018 Community Day Community Day June 2018.jpg | June 2018 Community Day Community Day July 2018.jpg | July 2018 Community Day Community Day August 2018.jpg | August 2018 Community Day Community Day September 2018.jpg| September 2018 Community Day Community Day October 2018.jpg| October 2018 Community Day Community Day November 2018.jpg| November 2018 Community Day Community Day December 2018.jpg| December 2018 Community Day Community Day January 2019.jpg| January 2019 Community Day Community Day February 2019.jpg| February 2019 Community Day Community Day March 2019.jpg| March 2019 Community Day Trivia * Community Days happen on either Saturdays or Sundays. ** Except for August, 2018 event which happens on both Saturday and Sunday of that month. * Fast TMs and Charged TMs don't grant exclusive moves during Community Day. ** However, exclusively, during the first Community Day in January, 2018 Charged TMs could grant any previously captured Pikachu Surf. * Unlocking the second Charged Attack does not grant exclusive moves during Community Day. * Research done by player community estimates that there was a 1 in 22.7 chance of capturing a shiny Pikachu.Estimating Community Day's Boosted Shiny Rate. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-01-31. ** The same 1 in 22.7 chance of catching shiny variant of featured Pokémon applies to the next Community Days. * With game update to version 0.101.0, there was graphic asset called "Community Day Box" added to the game files. * The August 2018 Community Day was the first multi-day event and featured split-evolutions. * Following the conclusion September 2018 Community Day event, players reported sightings of an undiscovered Pokémon, who was later identified as Meltan, which turned into Ditto once captured. * The September 2018 Community Day allowed Trainers to evolve their Bayleef up to 30 minutes after the event had ended. * Starting from the October 2018 Community Day, Trainers are allowed to evolve their Pokemon up to an hour after the event had ended. * Due to serious issues impacting October 2018 Community Day in the Asia-Pacific region, an additional Community Day was held on October , 2018.PokemonGoApp. Attention, Trainers. We apologize for gameplay issues impacting Community Day in the Asian-Pacific region. We will be holding an additional Beldum Community Day for Asia-Pacific Trainers to make up for the inconvenience.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-10-31.PokemonGoApp. Due to gameplay issues impacting Community Day in the Asian-Pacific region, we will be holding an additional Beldum Community Day for Trainers in the Asia-Pacific region on October 28, from 12:00 p.m. to 3:00 p.m. JST.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-10-31. References External links * Official site Category:Events Category:Seasonal events Category:2018 events Category:2019 events